true story
by ashleyweil07
Summary: Lucy was adopted by the Kiryu family. She was bitten by shizuka. Lucy left not long after the attack due to the hunters chasing her because of a false claim (that's not really important what it is) Lucy comes back to cross academy when Shizuka is at the academy IchiruxOCxZero rated M for language and possible lemon :p
1. prologue

Prologue

_I was adopted by the infamous kiryu family; they treat me like I'm one of their own but not ichuru he treated me like a husband should a wife and I came to develop feelings for him, but all that changed on a very fate full day that woman destroyed the Kiryu family, she killed Ichuru, mother and father but left me and Zero with a bite mark and the curse to drink the blood of humans and doomed to become a level E. _

_A man named cross adopted me and Zero knowing that we were now vampires and when we got to his house there was a human girl the same age as me when I met her I could smell, hear the blood pumping through her veins and I knew Zero could smell and hear it to I knew it would be trouble if I became attached to the girl that said her name was Yuki so I didn't speak as I went to the room Cross gave Zero and I because he knew we were close. When we were left alone Zero and I started talking "Zero, what will happen to us? Will we really become level E?" He nodded "Yes but it's not going to be easy resisting blood" I stared at him in confusion "Yes I saw the way you looked at Yuki's neck and I was looking there to. She's going to be trouble so don't get to close to her" I nodded. Realizing that my neck was starting to get itchy, as I scratched it I felt something strange on my neck. I walked to the bathroom and when I looked in the mirror I saw a tattoo (A/N: It's the same as Zero's) I walked back to Zero and saw that he was scratching hard enough to draw blood. I ran over to him and pulled his had away "Don't do that Zero. Look at me…" I lifted his head so he could only look at me "We will live without blood ok" He nodded and I knew we would be ok for now "Lucy, I think we're going to be ok for awhile"_

The picture is what Lucy looks like

Ps: she wears the bow on her neck to cover the tattoo

TOOTLES


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It's been years since that day but 3 years later. The hunter association got a false claim about me and I had to get away from my new family to keep them out of danger. When I told Zero the look on his face brought a pang to my heart the look of hurt, sadness, and betrayal all mixed in one but then he put on a blank mask and walked away without a word or a hug. Was I hurt? Yes but I still had to go Yuki understood my reason but she hugged me and said 'until we meet again' I knew that Yuki hated goodbyes but she has Kaname and Zero to keep her company and comfort her until I get back Cross didn't say goodbye he even helped me escape without being caught and from then on I was nowhere to be found

(4 years later in the present)

It's been 4 years since I saw my beloved family and today was my first day of freedom from the hunters after 4 years it seems longer than it really was. Cross told me he opened an academy for humans and monsters and knowing Zero he didn't like it. I managed to keep my thirst in control but it's getting stronger everyday and the blood tablets Cross sent me doesn't work

(At the entrance of the academy)

I changed into the day class uniform before I walked to the Academy and when I got hear. A 16 year old Yuki and a 17 year old Zero was waiting for me and I was overjoyed to see my brother and sister. Yuki ran towards me with opened arms and a huge grin on her face. I opened my arms to welcome her hug because I needed one. When Yuki was in my arms I could tell I was a bit taller than her. I let go of Yuki and stared at her especially her neck, I can hear her heart pumping *thump thump thump* "Lucy?" I was snapped out of my trance as Zero said my name. I look up at him noticing that he hasn't changed a bit, his lavender eye's stare at me as if my body was being controlled I walked up to him and brought him to a tight embrace after what felt like forever he finally wrapped his arms around me like he did when we were kids "It's been so long Zero…." I whispered to him "Surprisingly I kept control have you?" Zero nodded and pulled away "Father would like to speak to you in his office" I nodded at Yuki and started walking toward the office

(At Crosses Office)

*Knock, Knock, Knock* "Come in" Father's voice is the same as well but what is never going to be the same is all the damn vampires crawling around here. I opened the door and Cross was jumping for joy when he saw me "Oh my lovely daughter is finally home after 4 years! Oh give your daddy a hug!" He lunged at me attempting to hug me but I stepped out of his range and he fell to the floor "I don't get it why you opened a school for humans and vampires; I thought you were a big time hunter?" He got all serious "I have a dream where humans and vampires can co-exist with each other in peace and harmony" Wow I really walked into this "Um, Father I need to go to my dorm so I can be ready for classes ok, BYE!" I walked out of the room before he could respond

I hope I won't regret coming back

**Wow I'm good I hope and pray that you like it please review and message me if you have a suggestion for the story. I do not own VK I wish though **


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

(The next day)

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* I groaned at the alarm clock cause I'm not use to getting up early. After 5 minutes of groaning at the alarm clock I decided to get up and take a shower. I felt the warm water flowing down my back it felt so good to take a shower without worrying if someone was coming up behind you. I got out of the shower and grabbed my uniform and I noticed an arm band that said disciplinary comity and a note from headmaster stating that he wanted me to join the disciplinary committee with Yuki and Zero. Knowing Zero he would slack off allot

(In class)

I found out that I'm in the same class with Yuki and Zero because when I was introduced to the class I saw Yuki sleeping and Zero glaring daggers at me because he's still mad at me for leaving. I can understand that what really sucks is that I keep seeing Ichuru when I see Zero and I hate it. I realized something when I was away: I loved Ichuru and I still do but I keep telling myself that he was dead and that will never change (A/N: you don't want to be board because there's some parts where Lucy's in class and all that boring stuff)

(Outside of the school entrance)

My first act of duty and it's escorting a new night class student. Perfect another vampire "Tell me why I have to do this again?" I questioned "It's a part of the job Lucy and as a member of the disciplinary committee we must do it right. Unlike someone I know has a real problem with that" I chuckled at that knowing Yuki meant Zero. I realized that Yuki probably knows about Zero I'm sure she might know about me to. I stared at Zero trying to get a confirmation and he motioned me to come over to where Yuki can't hear us. "Zero does Yuki know?" He hesitated at first but nodded "Me?" He shook his head 'no' "Zero! Why didn't you tell her?" "I don't want her to worry about you like she is me ok and I don't….." he stopped mid-sentence. I realized I smelled the same smell the night Shizuka bit me. I turned around and saw a girl in the night class uniform and the smell was all over her. I walked to the girl and she seemed so jittery and jumpy "Hi my name is Maria Kurenai" I didn't answer her but I stared at her and she didn't look like Shizuka but smelled like her.

(That night)

I decided to visit Zero tonight *Knock knock* the door creaked open and on the other side was Zero in his pajamas "Come in" I walked in and closed the door so no one can hear us "Zero why are you so distant?" He looked down at his feet trying not to meet my eyes "Are you mad I left? Was it really that bad?" He nodded "You said you wouldn't leave but you did anyway" Kaien told me he explained it to him "Didn't Kaien explain things to you? I sent you letters by the name of Suzuki" He kept staring at the floor. I suddenly feel my neck grow raw, I felt my fangs grow and my eyes turned a bright red "Zero… do you have any tablets?" He took out his box and handed me a tablet. I put it in my mouth *COUGH COUGH* I choked on the fake blood like I always did. Zero patted my back to help me cough it up "I guess were the same" I was surprised by Zero's conclusion "What…do…you mean?" I stared into his eyes and I saw him smile at me which he hasn't done in awhile "We both can't take tablets" I never thought that Zero could have the same problem but we did get bit by the same pure blood. My eyes are still red, my thought is still raw and my fangs are still pointy. I looked at Zero and I smelled human blood in his room so I got up to investigate the room. When I got to the bath room I saw something I will never be able to erase from my memory…..

**Hey guys I'm SOOO sorry that I took so long to write this I will try to get the next chapter up bye next Friday. Please review and I don't own VK (I wish) BYE! **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I saw Yuki lying on the shower floor bleeding I can still hear her heart beat so she must have passed out "YUKI!" ignoring the sweet smell of her blood I ran to her motionless body and I started shaking her to see if she would wake up. She barely opened her eyes and smiled a weak smile and went back to sleep. I felt tears go down my cheeks out of rag for Zero and the sadness fro Yuki because she had to go through this. Zero walked in with the blank face he always had "HOW DARE YOU!" I couldn't hold in the rage any longer and I snapped at Zero knowing that I'll regret it later "You fucking monster give me back my brother!" As I'm screaming at Zero I heard moaning. I turned around and saw Yuki waking up "What's with all the racket?" I realized that Yuki didn't lose that much blood

The room started spinning

My legs started to wobble threatening to give out

I walked slowly toward Yuki being real careful not to fall

My head feels 4 times too big to be moving

As I embraced Yuki my legs finally gave out

As I fell to the floor I heard Zero call my name and when my head hit the blood stained tile everything. Went black.

(The next day)

Darkness is what I see at first but then I see Maria staring at me "Well look who decided to join the land of the living" I got up and realized that I was on the ground next to the fountain. I looked up at Maria "How long have I been out?" She looks at me with a frown that reached her eyes "You've been missing for 1 day. As I was walking toward class I found you lying here" I stood up looking at my body I seemed unharmed but had a splitting headache "Thanks Maria but I have to go to headmaster Cross and tell him I'm alright"

(In headmaster's office)

*knock knock knock* "Come in" I opened the door and when I saw inside I saw Kaname and the headmaster staring at the door where I stood "Ah there you are Lucy" I felt a shiver run down my spine at the words of Kaname "Lucy where have you been Yuki and Zero have been looking all over for you!?" I looked down at my boot's wanting to not make eye contact with Kaien "I don't know I just woke up near the fountain" I didn't want to mention Maria because I didn't want there to be trouble

(The next day OUTSIDE of the moon dormitory)

I can't stop thinking of the day when Shizuka attacked and I've noticed that Zero was to "It's quiet today" Yuki's voice brought me out of my thoughts "That's because of the exams tomorrow" Oh crap I forgot "Oh yeah that's right, the class with the lowest student test scores will end up have to be working during the ball this year." Now I know she really wants to go because of Kaname "You really want to go huh, Yuki?" I asked her with enthusiasm and matter of factly. As if right on cue Yuki started denying it "Uh not really, we had our discipline committee duties and our class rep will be so fussy about it, I'm just trying to make a good score." Ugh the class rep he's going to go ballistic if Yuki doesn't get a good grade. The doors to the moon dormitory opens. I go to my position next to zero and Yuki on the other side. Kaname and the rest of them started walking towards there classes, As they get closer to us I start to tense up as does Zero because Kaname was getting closer and closer to us but I know he will walk right past us to Yuki, She bowed at him and he smiled at her for a brief moment then started facing forward with a blank look on his face it seems like there's something wrong between them. "It's so quiet, I wish it were like this all the time" I overheard the aristocrats talk but suddenly stopped in there tracks because Maria was walking towards them with a blank look. They suddenly started talking again "Aren't you concerned?" Aido looked toward me and Zero "Were not the only one" Maria waited in the back of the line as she got walked closer to us all time started to slow down and a voice in my head appeared "You and Zero have a blood bond with her" I kept staring at her and she gave the both of us a smile and walked away as if nothing were wrong (But we know better) Maria walked to Yuki and attempted to touch her face but I pulled her away knowing Zero would of done the same "Lucy?" I didn't answer because I was staring into Maria's eye's not loosing eye contact. She stared at me with a surprised look on her face but then smiled and giggled evilly at me then walked off. I let go of Yuki and ran to the fountain to be alone

(At fountain)

When I got to the fountain I put my head in the cold water to calm my nerves then I heard a voice "Hey what's wrong with you?" I didn't want to answer Yuki cause I didn't want her to know "I told you to stay away from that transfer student, Yuki" I heard Zero's Ice cold voice that he used when he was angry "Yeah I know but it doesn't have to do with Lucy's rude behavior and why?" I turned to her with a death glare that could kill "Doesn't matter, just stay away from her and don't get involved with her." Zero and I started walking away but as I'm walking away I say one more thing to Yuki "I beg you" and walked to my room

(In Lucy's room)

"Zero I'm sorry" I fell to the ground on my knees and started crying "I thought you killed Yuki I didn't mean to call you a monster, I wasn't fair to you" I just want to die right here and now of guilt and sadness "I'm so sorry *sniffle* I'm a terrible sister" I felt strong arms wrap around me, arms I knew so well and missed so much "You're not terrible and you're not wrong about me being a monster" I couldn't protest with all my crying and sniffing "Then that makes me a monster to, I wanted so badly to drink her blood it smelled so sweet…." I felt my eyes change color and my fangs extend to a sharp point "Zero…..Let go…..run" He loosened his arms and pulled back and looked in my crimson eyes with a smile planted on his face. He leaned forward placing my head near his neck, I suddenly realized that he was offering his blood to me "Zero….I….can't" "Yes, you can and you will, I have Kaname's blood in my veins and I'll heal" I leaned closer hesitating at first but then licked his neck where I was about to bite but before that "I'm sorry" Then I sank my teeth as gently as I could in his neck, gulping the sweet blood and it tasted so good I didn't want to stop. After a few big gulps I realized that that Zero already passed out. I let go of him and dragged him over to the bed covered him up in my bed and set up a bed for me on the floor. I got comfortable and fell into a deep dreamless sleep

**I know bad end but I didn't know how to end it. Thank's for waiting and I'm deeply sorry it took so long. Zero seemed a little too ooc. THE STORY WILL COMENCE NEXT TIME. Maybe Ichuru will show up I don't know yet tootles.**


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

(The same night)

Yuki asked me to help her study but… "Yuki your dozing off again, Focus" "I..I'm so sorry" I never know why she apologizes when she doesn't need to "Like I said substitute the value for x over there and then….." "What? Why?" *sigh* "You don't know why?" I saw at the corner of my eye that Zero walked in with a sleepy look in his eyes. Yuki woke me up so I could help her study but it seems useless when I do it "Oh Zero, I'm sorry if we woke you but perfect timing. Would you tutor Yuki I can't do it but you might" He looked at me with a blank face "Sure no problem" "Well then I'll stick around to study to" I moved to the seat next to Yuki

(An hour later)

Yuki and Zero were having a quiet staring contest while I was solving an equation "Yuki, you know you made the same mistakes as last time you have to be more careful" I knew that Yuki was careless sometimes but this is ridicules "Huh? Oh your right, ok then this number goes here, and then you use these numbers here to get the total value. Is that right?" Uh I didn't catch that "Yes it is" Tick, tick, tick The room became quiet as Yuki and Zero kept to themselves. My neck is really starting to hurt and it was throbbing, I put my hand over it to make it look like I was propping my head up and I noticed Zero was doing the decided to speak "Is something wrong? Your neck bothering you" I wished Yuki knew I was bitten to "The wound the woman made has been throbbing" I guess it's a good thing that she doesn't know. Maybe. No it's not, before Zero could continue I started to speak "Every night since I can remember, four years ago she toed with our brother and me in a blood bath. But I think were able to keep living…." Yuki stared at me with confusion from what I said and Zero glaring at me thinking 'Don't do it' "Yuki, I'm a vampire" I knew I might regret it but she had to know. I waited for Yuki to yell her lungs but then I felt a hand on the hand on my hand that was covering my mark knowing I wasn't wearing my ribbon. I looked at her with shock on my face "I've known that since I found out about Zero. You know you've been acting different today; maybe a cup of coffee will cheer you two up I'll go make some" As she was walking away I got up and hugged her from behind "Come on Lucy what's wrong" I didn't say anything but kept my arms wrapped around her "Do you want my blood to?" I was stunned by that but grabbed her hand and squeezed it "Were able to live on because you will always be by our side" I let go and backed up. She looked at me with her eyes full of sorrow and worry "Lucy?" I grabbed Zero's hand "Were leaving…." I was nearly out the door but I stopped and turned to her "Don't forget the lesson" I was walking away then I heard Yuki "Ok I won't, hey thanks for tutoring me good night Zero, Lucy" "Goodnight" Me and Zero said in union and left

(Outside)

Zero and I stopped outside "Were going to see Maria and confront her" I nodded and started walking towards the moon dorms.

(Moon dorms)

I opened the door to find Maria standing in the middle of the room as if waiting for us. I walked in with Zero in front of me "That's right you have the ability to sense my presence. Because there's a bond between us. Unlike your little girl friend she's just a servant" Then she's turned her attention back to Zero "It fills the emptiness in my heart" Zero motioned for me to stay where I was while he grabbed Maria's head and put the bloody rose to her stomach "Honey he came to kill me. Go ahead and kill me for my sins Zero, providing you can even pull the trigger" He struggled to pull the trigger but end up he couldn't "Are you surprised, that you can't do it?" Maria cupped his face. Feeling a ping of Jealousy as I was watching. She leaned in for a kiss….. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" With ought realizing it I yelled at Maria. She turned to me with an annoyed look in her face but then back to Zero "I am your master, given you life as a vampire you are my fateful servant, you can't kill me" I pulled Zero away from her, then I grabbed his gun and pointed it at Maria with a full on glare "You're the only one who hasn't wielded to me such a good girl, protecting your brother and pointing that gun to me" She turned to Zero "My good little pet's you found out who I am, even if I look different now, you knew I was the one who took your pathetic human lives" I glared at her as Zero got up and was glaring at her to "That's right, I can't forget….." "Shizuka hiro" We both said her name in union. Then I finished Zero's sentence "That day your true face covered with our blood" She put her hand on her dead heart and started to speak in Maria's voice "You know this body isn't mine, so I want you to treat it as gently as you can" Zero took the bloody rose from my hand and pointed it back to Maria. I looked up to see a man with gray hair, a mask, and a samari sword. The man dropped it for Shizuka to catch, she took it out of the case and started swinging it close to my face "ugh, Lucy" I turned to the voice and saw the last person I wanted to see right now. Huh? Yuki "Don't you dare look away!" *BANG!* Zero shot Shizuka in the shoulder "A borrowed body can be a difficult to use, once our wounds heal we'll be back where we started aren't we?" I was intoxicated by the smell of her blood and I could barely move because of the lust for blood and the eye contact I had with Shizuka, Zero and I fell to the floor on our knees and the burning sensation of the craving for blood "As you can see, a large loss of blood will cause intense hunger, be careful a vampires true self is extremely savage and cruel…." I stare at the man that helped Shizuka feeling like I know him the first name that came to my mind was 'Ichuru' but it's impossible Shizuka killed him I thought "However the vampire hunters are very similar, if you ask me" Zero passed out, before I passed out I heard Shizuka talk to the man "Take them out of here" I was barely conscious when I heard the man's voice "You're going to leave them alive?" He sound so much like….. "Ichuru….." then everything went black

TO BE CONTINUED….

**WOW cliff hanger. Ok You all know what's coming next but I wanted to try making a cliff hanger. Please tell me if I was good or not I love all comments that give me feedback on how good or bad I am. Thanks for reading and I don't own VK.**

**TOOTLES! **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Dream/memory)

Master was leaving Zero and I one day I don't even remember why but that day I found out my true feelings towards Ichuru "Lucy, Zero" He came up to us and gave us a big hug and always smiled and I found myself smiling to "Ichuru…." He has a fever he shouldn't be out of bed "You have a fever, you should be in bed" but he likes to lie about it "I lied about being sick zero, but Lucy knew that" I remember that Ichuru dropped out of the academy and didn't know master as we did "I didn't come to see him off because I'm a drop out anyway so I'm of no use of a guy like him it's a waste of time for us both, he doesn't take me seriously to begin with" I pulled away from his hug to protest but pulled me right back in "But I'm ok with it…." My face was starting to get hot and I didn't know why at the time because he always hugged me and it was never a problem before "I only need your love Zero, Lucy" My face got even redder at that comment. I saw a cheery blossom pedal's flowing in the wind. "Guy's look" I thought it was magic when the blew in the wind and I never got tired of it "Is that snow?" hahah… "No, the cheery blossoms are blooming out of season…." I stopped when I saw a woman with long gray hair and a beautiful pink robe with a white sash. She seemed sad and lonely, she turned to look at us her face covered in tears making her purple eye's seem brighter. Ichuru and I said in union "She's so beautiful…" Then Zero started walking the opposite direction of the woman "Zero?" "Come on guys it's time we head back home mother and father are probably looking for us" But the woman "What's wrong Zero?" "That woman there is a vampire" I didn't even pay attention to my senses to notice she's a vampire. I stepped in before Ichuru could speak "I wasn't paying attention to my senses and Ichuru can't sense it" he let go of Zero's hand and hugged him from behind "Zero your really amazing….." He turned to me "And so are you Lucy, you make up for the thing I don't Zero" I never liked how Ichuru underestimate himself, it's not his fault he doesn't have what Zero has he was just born that way, I tried to tell him but he never listens so I gave up "Ichuru…..". That night: I was lying down in Ichuru's bed, I put my hand to his cheek and it was really worm "Ichuru you really do have a fever probably from being out in the cold…." *Creeeeak* I heard the door open and mother came in "I knew it, she snuck into your bed again, I'm surprised Zero isn't yet, so tell me how is he feeling tonight" Me and my brothers always slept together Ichuru slept in the middle while Zero was on the left and I was on the right it felt like I truly belonged. Zero left to go to the bathroom before mother came in "Mom he has a fever, can you stay with while I get Zero and an Ice pack?" I felt a hand grab the sleeve on my pajamas "Don't go Lucy" "I'll go get it for him, Lucy he really loves you, look after Ichuru. oh and here's Zero now." Mom left while Zero climbed in his spot. My cheeks were pure red when I heard Ichuru loved me then I realized I love him to but didn't have the courage to say it out loud "Being so fragile like this I'll never be a hunter, he Lucy that vampire today, father and mother or some other hunter will go after her and kill her?" I shook my head "I don't know" I laid back down in the middle "If it's on the list someone will go after her" I flinched at Zero's words "I know the three of us are being trained so we can hunt vampires one day, but will you be able to Zero you seem to kind of a person" Zero sat up and looked at Ichuru "Look don't worry about me or Lucy, ok Ichuru that's why the masters are teaching us, it's so important" I didn't want to kill vampires but when I joined the kiriu family I had to join the hunters so it's our duty to follow orders "You make it sound as if it's your duty Zero…"He turned to look at me "I'm sure you think so to Lucy, are you trying to make up for me two?" I got closer to him and pulled him in for a hug "No I'm not Ichuru neither is Zero" I felt so sleepy I closed my eyes and fell asleep right there

The next day in memory

"Zero where's Ichuru?" "He should be back soon" I felt the presence of a vampire near the house "A vampire is bearing it's fangs right now, Ichuru!" I ran outside. When I opened the door the woman from the day before was standing right in front of me "Clever girl, you knew I was here as did your brother before your parents noticed. The twin children of the hunters it comes down to their simple blood" "What are you saying?" She disappeared and reappear behind me "I will further their curse. As for you, you will be my servant when the time comes" before she bared her fangs, father came out "Lucy!" She lifted herself with me in her grasp back words "Shizuka hio….." I couldn't do anything because of the shock of being bitten "What does a pureblood vampire want from us?" I wanted to run up to father so badly but I couldn't move because of her tight arms "You killed him, so now I will punish you" Her eye's turned crimson red, her fangs growing sharp. "LUCY!" I felt her fangs pierce my neck. I could here her sucking my blood, my heart beat. After that was all a blur. I last remember lying on the floor next to Zero with his blood pooling out of his neck as was mine. I looked up at Shizuka my vision was going blurry but before I passed out I saw Ichuru standing right next to her he looked unfazed but in his eyes I could see it getting wetter with tears "Ichuru….run away" I looked over at Zero and saw he was still alive "If you do anything to Ichuru I WILL kill you…."

(Present)  
>"AAAAAAA!" I woke up from the night mare in a bed next to Zero. I looked down on him and he seemed to be sweating as if he was having a bad dream. I shook him, and he jumped up and started gasping for air, I wrapped my arms around him in attempt to calm him down. I looked around and I noticed Ichuru just standing there staring at us. I let go of Zero and motioned at Ichuru, after I did that he stepped closer to us. Zero finally broke the silence "That's a terrible mask, is that her doing? Will you take it off, don't wear it around us" I stared at him feeling tears well up "I thought you were dead Ichuru…..*sob*" I haven't sobbed in awhile because I never liked showing emotion, showing emotion shows weakness I don't like to be weak. Ichuru took of his mask "Humph. So my big brother remembers me" He turned to me with a sad face "Lucy, you haven't changed. You've always looked at me with eye's full of love. Even in the circumstances you look at me with pure love" He looked back to Zero with a smug look that made Zero flinch "What Zero? We use to be so close, weren't we" He pulled out Zero's bloody rose and pointed it towards me "I love you Lucy but I don't want anyone looking down at me not anymore. I'm sorry" I broke down hard I sobbed like I was dying. Zero holding me close, lying his hand on my shoulder and pulling me close to his chest "Look at her Ichuru, your making her suffer, she's always loved you and not as a sister and I know you feel the same way" I couldn't protest because I was crying too much and because it was true on my part. Ichuru still pointed the gun at me with a stern look that didn't reach his eyes "You guy's look awfully pail…." He lowered the gun and smiled "How unsightly, they had such high hopes for you two back then, now you can barely resist the beast that lives inside you…." He pointed his sword to Zero's neck "In time it will completely control you, soon you will loose all sense and dissolve completely into a level E…." Zero looked at him with an evil look "That's not all you wanted to say is it?" He shook his head "Not quiet, it's been years since I've seen my other half, why don't we have a nice long chat? Don't you want to know about that night?"<p>

(Flash back in 3rd person POV)

The woman had a boy and a girl in her lap. She stroke the children's hair, a boy came in that looked just like the one in the woman's lap "Shizuka if you don't leave soon you'll get captured by those people from the hunter association" He walked toward the children in Shizuka's lap

(Back to the present in Lucy's POV)

"Maybe you've always known what have grown inside my heart…." He got close to Zero's ear and whispered "Was a deep darkness" I know now that the Ichuru I loved was lost and I don't know if I'll get him back…..

**I just couldn't wait to do this chapter so I just went ahead and wrote this one because I wanted to give you one to make up for waiting for the others. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Thank you for always being nice to me, Zero it made me happy to the point of hating you" He backed away from Zero's ear and I noticed that he put the bloody rose next to me "Ichuru….." he had his back to us "I know you pitied, you still don't understand do you? What's it like to be born a twin? Always being compared, Pitied..." Ichuru took the samari sword out of the holster a little bit to scare Zero "You can't imagine how it feels like to know you're not wanted" My tears were dry now but my eyes are still red and my nose is still runny but I ask Ichuru one little question "*Sniff* Still, why that woman?" He was silent for a moment "Huh, I wonder why. Well you see I slowly began to realize our parents had become people I didn't care for at all and you Zero my second favorite….." He flashed around like a bolt of lightning with hate in his eyes and poison in his mouth "I've always hated you! By the way you should thank me; I was the one who asked Shizuka to keep my two siblings alive. One more than the other" I'd would rather die then love this man who claims to be my brother, my crush, my love. I grabbed the bloody rose quietly so Ichuru wouldn't notice, after I grabbed it I stood up from the bed with the gun in my right hand "So you could make us suffer? Then kill us by your own hands?" He looked at me with an evil smirk that didn't reach his eyes. I saw in his eyes sadness, loneliness, longing, and love when he looked at me. I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts telling myself 'This is not the boy you fell in love with it's a monster who had consumed him on that fateful night "Exactly, did you suffer with your fate twisted by shizuka?" He stepped closer to me and I realize that I was trembling because what he said was true. I got out of my thoughts when I realized that Ichuru was so close to my face I could feel his hot breath on my face, if we were under different circumstances I would have blushed pure red. "You suffered as much as I have" I tighten my grip on the gun when he said that "Shizuka changed my fate to, all the pure bloods are god like with their powers….." Zero got up quickly off the bed, he pushed me to the side and grabbed Ichuru's shirt and lifted him a little bit of the ground "You think I won't kill someone godlike!" Ichuru laughed at Zero "You don't know anything at all about Shizuka, Zero. She made a promise with me and kept it, she promised to keep me healthy and she did" Zero let go of Ichuru out of shock and surprise "I want to kill you Zero. Oh I almost forgot to mention Shizuka also promised to fix Lucy and take her with us as our slave" I was shocked at this all this time I thought he was going to kill Zero and I but he just wants to kill Zero and take me with Shizuka and him. "But I might forgive you if you come with me, Zero. However you must agree to serve Shizuka" It didn't take long for Zero to grab me and answer "Sorry but no, were not going, not with someone like you who covets to becoming a vampire. Are you?" Zero doesn't have the right to choose for me. I want to stay but I want to be with Ichuru to. I've decided. I pushed Zero off me and stepped forward to Ichuru "Zero doesn't but I do. If you will leave Zero to live as well as Yuki" Zero was in complete shock for what I said but Ichuru was happy as one can be. He handed me the sword and an extra mask "Go ahead and leave, make sure to wear the mask at all times around Shizuka and keep the sword handy" I nodded and put the mask on and left without a glance at Zero. When I exited the room my bloodlust hits hard and I fall to the ground with my hand covering my neck and gasping for air. If I'm suffering like this right now then so is Zero. I turned around and headed for the room where Zero was with the strength I had I opened the door and saw Zero on the ground "I won't kill you, I think I'll let you suffer instead resent the corruption coursing through you and degenerate to a defenseless beast" He turned and looked at me with a serious face "Let's go Lucy" I know I have no choice but to follow. I bowed to him "Yes, master" I walked behind him but stopped and looked at Zero on the ground "I'm sorry Zero, be happy please" Ichuru was about to open the door but master barged in "Zero! Ichuru, Lucy?" Ichuru chuckled at master "It's been awhile, master…." Ichuru looked at me and beckoned me to follow him on his mark. Master saw Zero on the ground and ran towards him "Zero" "Oh right your only real student Zero." I took out the sword and pointed it to master's head "But were not the same person we were, chances are Lucy could hold her own against you now" Master wrapped Zero's arm on his right shoulder. Zero looked at me as I pointed the sword at them both "Lucy, stop this I know you don't want to do this" He doesn't understand I'm trying to protect him "You won't you fight" Master looked at me and Ichuru with shame "Regardless of what you think, I've always considered you as my student, Ichuru" "Liar!" I swong the sword back then forward to master with a battle cry but then Zero blocked me with the bloody rose and pushed me down to the ground with the sword coming towards me. I stared shocked at what I'm seeing. Master was over me with the sword in his shoulder. He got up and fell back to the wall "Master!" I couldn't control myself I wanted to help master but my body wouldn't let me. Zero pulled out the sword from masters shoulder with a worried expression "Master?" I got up *sigh* Grabbed the sword. I looked at Master and laughed "Hahaha, as always so dramatic." I put the sword in it's holster and walked off behind Ichuru who had been watching the whole fight "LUCY!" I ignored him as I walked away

(Third person POV)

The silver haired boy dragged his master to the headmaster's office. Kaien Cross opened the door to see his adoptive son and his best friend on the ground. His friend was bleeding and Zero was keeping a watchful eye on him "Zero!" Zero got up and looked at his father "What happened?" Zero was breathing heavily but he still responded "Take care of my master" then he walked off "Zero hold on. Zero!" but the siver haired boy didn't listen and was sprinting off to god knows where. Cross looked at his one eyed friend and brought him in his office to patch him up. "So what happened?" "It was nothing. Just an accident. I ran into Ichuru" "*Gasp* You mean that wound is from….." The one eyed man shook his head "No, It was Lucy, she joined up with Ichuru and started acting like a servant. I think that anything's possible now. Tell me do you intend to stay a bystander?"

(Yuki's POV)

We ended up having to decorate the ball room. "Yuki, would you stop sitting around in a daze. I don't know what is wrong with you, I mean really it's because of you that our class has to work on the ball in the first place. Why? From what I heard the only thing that was on the work sheet was only your name. If I can't dance with Ruka it'll be your entire fault….." Before he could finish the door opened and Zero was there panting like he's been running. He has blood on his uniform I hope he's ok "Zero where's Lucy?" He ignored me and kept walking forward without a word to anyone "Zero?" He walked in a storage room and I followed him in to see what's wrong "Hey what's going on?" He looked at me with anger in his eye's "Have you seen that transfer student anywhere?" I closed the door so no one will listen. I was shocked at how interested he was with the transfer student "Zero your bleeding, what happened and where's Lucy?" He looked down at the mention of Lucy "It's nothing, she's alright." He looked down trying so hard to not make eye contact "Ok but you don't look like your alright and I'm sure your lying about Lucy to" I walked up to him "You need to do what you need to do Zero. Right here go on" I moved back my hair to expose my neck. He pushed me to the wall with force and bit down on my neck even harder then before. I thought back to the day Lucy found out about this, she seemed so scared of loosing me even though she hasn't had any blood she still went up to me as I bled on the floor. When I woke up I heard her Yelling at Zero. Zero isn't hesitating like usual, he's that Desperate, so something really did happen with lucy. "Zero what does my blood taste like?" He pulled back and looked at me with his bright red eyes full with mixed emotions. He grabbed my arm forcefully "Why do you want to know?" I didn't want to tell Zero about the deal I made with Maria. 'Let's make a deal, if you want to save Zero, then offer yourself to me or give me kaname kuran's corps as a gift'

(Zero's POV)  
>I was sitting on the bed with the bloody rose next to me thinking back to what Shizuka said to me 'You're my fateful servant, you can't kill me' Then I thought about what Ichuru said 'Resist the beast that flows through you and degenerate into a senseless beast' After I devoured Yuki's blood, it's disgusting. I got changed into my uniform and walked out of the room "Where you going Zero? That's not the way to the ball room. I wanted to have a word with you I need you to be really on your toes guarding the ball ok?" I turned around but I felt Crosses hand on my shoulder "I'm serious that's an order from me the headmaster" I looked at him with confused expression<p>

(At the dance)

I had to stand guard "Zero…" I felt a finger on my cheek and saw the head master "Thanks for doing this tonight Zero" "Seeing how you told me I didn't have a choice. Know did I?" I saw that Head master was wearing a weird formal suit "Come now Zero, you don't have to be so scary and I say as of late your rather moody to it's like you've taken upon yourself to shoulder anything bad that goes on around here" If only he knew what Lucy did "It's not so much of an order but more of a request really I want to protect our students on a peaceful campus and then as for you I want you to enjoy the moment rather than fear a future you can't see" He has a point "What do you think didn't I sound cool just a moment ago or what?" Same old headmaster "Oh Zero" Huh? "I didn't know you were here already" She was wearing a beautiful purple dress that went to her knees in the front and in the back went down to her ankles "Oh my sweet Yuki is all dressed up!"

(Lucy's POV)

I saw off in the distance that Yuki was wearing a dress that Kaname gave her. Shizuka told me to attened the ball to keep an eye on Yuki. Ichuru gave me a knee high blue dress, a blue ribbon, black combat boot's and put my hair up in a neat bun. I jumped down to the ground and walked towards Yuki, Zero and headmaster Cross. "Wow Yuki you look so beautiful" All eyes were on me when I spoke in a blunt tone and had a mask on. Yuki looked at me with sad eyes "Lucy your ok!" She ran up to me and gave me a big hug as if I would break if she didn't. As I hugged Yuki, Zero gave me a stern look but headmaster acted like nothing happened. Yuki let go and smiled at me but it didn't reach her eyes "Oh you're not wearing your badge. Here" She handed me the extra badge she carries around. "Please tell me you'll dance with dance with daddy later Lucy and Yuki. My daughters" I wanted to smile but I couldn't because of the circumstances "Ok, I will" I answered as happy as I could "Me to" "Yay see you later!" I looked at Zero and noticed that he didn't dress up "Zero you need to look nice for the ball even though we have to patrol" I fixed his tie and buttoned up his shirt "Yeah, oh and here" Yuki placed a rose in his shirt pocket "I thought you said you weren't looking forward to this" She just smiled then replied "I wasn't? Come on let's get to work" Zero was about to walk in but I stopped him "We'll catch up later Yuki I need to speak to Zero real quick" "Ok bye" After She got far enough to not hear us I turned to Zero "You do know why I did what I did do you?" I wanted to scream at Zero to help me but my body wouldn't let me "I don't but I wouldn't understand anyway. Why are you still wearing that everyone knows who you are" I looked down "I can't disobey orders, Zero promise me you'll stop me if I try to hurt Yuki please" I handed him a gun that was filled with the bullets the bloody rose had "I don't know what'll happen tonight but I know something might go wrong and when it does don't hesitate and pull the trigger" I pointed it towards my heart to show that I was serious.

(In the ball room)

I could hear the music playing and it was a beautiful violin melody I've always liked but never knew the name to it. I could see all the night class students dancing with the day class. "This looks good, seems like everything is under control and running smoothly." She looked at me and Zero "You know you'd both look good if you smile. Haha" How can she smile all the time when everything is so fucked up right now "I don't understand how can you keep on smiling like that?" Zero read my mind before I could even do anything "Well, that's because I… Because I want to see you smile as well as Lucy" Then she walked away in the distance to find Kaname no doubt. "Zero I want to thank you for trying to protect me back with Ichuru and all the times before that. I'm sorry but I can't return the favor….." I grabbed his face so I could look him in the eye "but I can give you this as a gift" I closed my eyes and leaned in forward and felt his soft lips on mine. Zero was in shock but grabbed me and pulled me in closer. I pulled away gently and looked at him with watery eyes "I'm sorry" I let go of him and ran off to continue my mission. I found Yuki dancing on the tares with Kaname Kuran I got in closer to hear their conversation "Kaname why aren't we dancing to the music now?" He a smug on his face with his eyes closed as he replied "I didn't think on paying attention to it, let's dance slowly shall we? Like we did in the old days" She looked down "I remember" was all she said before she went into her thoughts "Yuki?" She stopped dancing and Kaname seemed discouraged "This is cruel, stop treating me like a child" He didn't move from this remark "That wasn't my intention" "Oh really, then tell me why, the other night when you put me to sleep kaname you erased all of my memory from that evening…." If kaname was surprised he sure didn't show it "You took me away from that place as if you were trying to stop a small child from medaling in things" He pulled Yuki in for a hug. I wanted to separate them so badly but I couldn't disobey orders "That's not it, I don't think of you as a child, I only wanted to protect you I thought that it was the best thing to do" then they fell to a dead silence and I knew Zero was watching the whole thing but didn't see me. I look towards Zero and I saw a girl in a yellow dress, short braded red hair and glasses talking to Zero. I wanted to go and see what their talking about but I had to stay and watch Yuki. I turned back to Yuki and Kaname and saw that he pulled her closer than before. I knew that Yuki would never hurt Kaname because she loved him too much. She pushed Kaname away and looked up at him with teary eyes "I'm so sorry" Then she ran off without another word. I knew now that she will give her blood to Shizuka. I got off the roof and started off to Shizuka but I stopped when I heard "Will you dance with me? Zero?" I turned around and saw the girl asking Zero to dance. I didn't know what Zero would do but everyone else gasped at this "After all you did risqué me once I just want to talk" Zero turned the other way "I'm….." Before he could respond I pushed the girl onto him and shoved them to the dance floor. After that I went started heading towards Shizuka's real body to protect it until Ichuru came

(At hidden spot)

I was standing guard until I saw two night class student's walk in. I put my mask on and took out my sword. "You were right Aido she did cast off her body" The tall one was staring at Shizuka's body "Why would she go through all that trouble." I saw another night class student come in "You mustn't go any further" Aido turned to the girl "Why not? Hey" "Let's stop here Hanabusa, If saren's here telling us what to do then the dorm president has some kind of plan…." The two turned to Shizuka "Besides there's nothing the two of us can do against a pureblood"

**Oh my god that was a lot. I know it's like episode 11 but I'm not good at this so the next chapter will be about the same as episode 12 but I promise I will change most of it. Please favorite and comment, I love your guys opinions and concerns. I don't own VK. I'm just a fan **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(In Maria's room)

I didn't want it to come to this but Yuki decided to give Shizuka her blood. Yuki didn't recognize me with my mask on even though I had the same cloths on but my hair was down and my bangs covered most of my eyes "Well have you decided?" Maria was staring at Yuki with a devious smile as for Yuki she looked scared but determined "Maria, if you know of a way to save Zero….." Before Yuki could finish Maria started laughing "I'm surprised that you haven't even thought of your dear sister Lucy. Not that it matters anymore isn't that right?" She looked at me; I nodded then took off my mask "Lucy?" I smiled at Yuki I don't mind Yuki I don't need saving anyway. For Shizuka already saved me" Before I went to the ball Shizuka gave me her blood so I could serve her without difficulty "I want you to save him, Maria" Maria held out her hand to Yuki "Come here, Yuki" She walked forward in front of Maria "Good girl" Yuki kneeled down to Maria and put her hand in Maria's. Maria put Yuki's finger in her mouth but not biting it "What is it Yuki?" "I just realized for the first time in my whole life. I'm glad vampires find my blood delicious because in return it would save Zero" Maria didn't like that. Maria slammed Yuki into the couch she had been sitting on "It was me who drove Zero to despair" Ichuru Came in with Shizuka's body "That is my real body. It's easy to save Zero, just like I saved Lucy" Maria grabbed Shizuka's hand. Then her eyes opened "You see that boy…." Then Shizuka and Maria said at the same time "Just has to drink my blood hehe" She transitioned to her original body as I grabbed Maria's before she fell to the ground and then I laid her down on the couch gently "So it's just like Lucy said, he has to drink your blood" I love Yuki with all my heart but She's always been slow minded if you haven't noticed "That's right, the blood of his master, Shizuka Hio and then Zero cannot fall to level E, He'll become a true member of the night clan. Now for your promise, offer your blood to me, I am being hunted and I need more power." Ichuru grabbed me and pulled me out of the room. "Master what can I do for you?" He looked at me with a sad expression he looked at me with sadness "Lucy drop the act" I nodded "I hope you know that I have the act because of the deal I made with Shizuka which means I have to call you master as well" He looked away "I know but I wanted to talk not to my servant but my sister. I want to know if what Zero said was true. About your feelings towards me" He looked back at me but then I looked at the floor "It's true but you're not the boy I fell in love with all those years ago but I believe he's still inside you and I want him to come back" He grabbed my hand and squeezed it "I'm still here Lucy and I do love you I just don't want people always looking down on me" I looked up at him with anger that filled my eyes "No listen here if you would have listen to me once back then. Then none of this would have happened. I've always told you no one did that they were just worried about you!" I couldn't hold it back anymore and started exploding at Ichuru like I did with Zero when I saw Yuki in his bathroom "I never thought of that Lucy, and I'm sorry but I can't change my loyalties" I was about to shake out of his but he pulled me in closer and kissed me, letting all his feelings out in this one kiss. Soon our kiss deepened and his hands started roaming my body. I wanted to continue but we had important things to do. I pulled away then walked back in the room where Yuki and Shizuka were. I saw That Shizuka had her hand on Yuki's cheek and was really close to her face "You do know what happens when a purebloods fang pierce you. Don't you?" Shizuka pulled her hand away from Yuki's face then went down to her neck. When she was about to bite her "Shizuka!" I turned to the voice at the doors and saw Zero no surprise there "Let Yuki go!" "Zero you…." Zero Pulled out his gun in a flash. Yuki was about to get up but I pushed her back down and brought out my sword "Zero stay back or I would have no choice but to hurt you" He didn't flinch "Move out of the way Lucy or I may have to do the same. Why would you even…" I didn't flinch ether "You don't understand anything. You know I can't do that" Yuki got up in a hurry "She's the only one that can save you Zero!" He was surprised at this. Zero would never trust Shizuka anyway and I don't ether "You think she could save me?" "Yes, she could and I already made a deal, listen Zero the only way for you to control those urges and for you to stop becoming a level E is for you to drink this woman's blood" I shoved her back on the couch again "Like I did and I plan on you to do so to, so stay back this is your last warning" He walked towards me and grabbed the sword tight enough to draw blood "Even if that's true about her blood, I can still beat her within an inch of your life, Shizuka" I swung the word to his neck but not cutting him because he grabbed it "Why are you protecting her is she…" I was nearly in tears "Lucy…" I felt the ice cold Stare of Shizuka "These girls have tainted you. Hahaha are you happy to finally hear your master's voice. You cannot help but obey me Zero, unlike you; Lucy is fine with following orders. I'm back in my own body now my voice has the power to bind the both of you. This is convenient, both of you grab Yuki" I couldn't help but do as she wishes. Zero and I did as told. "Guy's let me go" I held her on the right as Zero on the left "You don't have to force them to do this, I will let you drink my blood ok" Shizuka approached Yuki with a stern look "For 4 years now this body has been ravenous. Do you truly believe that your blood was enough?" Yuki was astonished and upset with what Shizuka said "But you said that. That you only needed my blood…." She grabbed Zero and bit down on his neck "You've tortured him enough. Why are you doing this? Why are you being so cruel to him?" Shizuka grabbed Yuki's face to stop her from proceeding. She got close to her ear "I'm punishing him for becoming so attached to you but mostly Lucy. Your being cruel you're self. Don't you know Yuki that the choices you make are causing them to suffer? Even I can see that" I never wanted to admit it but it was true. I wanted to reassure Yuki that it didn't affect us much but I couldn't. Yuki suddenly went silent and looked down at the ground "I thought if I was with Zero and Lucy things would be ok, I wondered if Zero, Lucy if you could ever forgive me someday" Zero and I both let go of Yuki. Zero grabbed Shizuka's neck before she could bite Yuki "Zero!" Even though Zero had his hand on her neck he couldn't do anything "You can't do it Zero, you have to stay being my puppet for now. Lucy I'm surprised you disobeyed my order" I looked away from Shizuka "I'm still loyal to you but the deal was you would not harm Yuki but I came to my senses and figured out that you've broken your promise. But I remain loyal to your orders but not if there to harm Yuki" Shizuka turned her attention to Zero "You can't even squeeze those fingers around my neck. Zero pointed the gun to himself *BANG* He shot himself in the leg "You can't take anymore away from me!" He squeezed his fingers on her neck and shot her many times in her stomach. I grabbed Zero "Stop Zero!" Shizuka stepped back with her blood dripping down to the floor ruining her beautiful kimono "Hahahahaha. But this is not enough to kill me" I Zero pushed me and Yuki behind him "I'll finish it right now. I'll end it all" I moved to the front of Shizuka with my sword. Zero shot bullets at Shizuka but I blocked them with my sword to protect her "I'm sorry Zero I can't let you kill her. You'll just destroy yourself along with her" I turned around in attempt to stab her but another sword went into my arm and it was Ichuru's sword "Lucy!" I turned to where Ichuru was and then he spoke "Shizuka why are you doing this? Why are you playing with them? I will not allow it. I will not have you die" Ichuru…. "Huh. Don't interfere. Lucy, Zero and I had unfinished business" I pulled out the sword and it quickly healed "Besides you have no need to worry I have things well under control here and I have no intention of dying here" I ran after Shizuka but Ichuru blocked me "Slow down, don't disobey your master. Don't leave again" I looked at Ichuru with anger "The deals off, your no longer my master" Zero moved me out of the way and he stood in front of him "What I meant was the vampire world and I meant for the both of you" "Zero who's Ichuru?" We never mentioned Ichuru around Yuki or anyone besides each other because it was too painful "Aren't you going to introduce us, Lucy" Ichuru has my masters blood so it's not easy to disobey him" I used the sword and sliced his mask off without drawing blood "He's Zero's twin brother" Yuki was definitely surprised. I would say I understood her reaction but I lived around them both too long to understand everyone's reaction. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs at Ichuru for doing this. Ichuru took out his sword "Protect yourself Zero, for I am not the same me. The one who followed you around and slowed you down is long gone. You see Zero I have been allowed to drink Shizuka's blood" I knew that but Zero was shocked out of his wits "The flesh and blood of a pureblood can give you special powers and abilities. I know you crave that to, just admit it" I handed Zero the sword. Because I knew I didn't stand a chance up against Ichuru. Before they could start fighting Yuki go in between them "Stop it you two, will you just stop it! No matter what happened you two are brothers….." Ichuru pointed his sword to Yuki's face close enough to stab her in the nose "If you get involved in this. I will kill you even if Shizuka doesn't want me to" I took Zero's gun and pointed it at Ichuru's head "That's enough Ichuru!" He smiled evilly at me "I thought that vampire hunter guns only worked on vampires" Damn "I knew it" Ichuru got mad at me then swung the sword at me but Zero quickly pulled me back. I looked at Yuki "Stay out of this Yuki!" Zero and Ichuru got into a battle. They swung and swung "Your right this body is still human, Zero!" Yuki and I just stood there watching their quarrel. I made sure that Yuki didn't interfere though it was an easy task because she barely moved. She's most likely was processing what's happening "Shizuka did let me drink her blood but she…she didn't want my blood in return. She never once desired it at all!" I knew Ichuru loved Shizuka but he also returned my feelings as well. They both went back to swinging there blades. There blades clashing and making sparks fly, I'm surprised it didn't start a fire "NOT ANYONE LOOKED AT ME, NOT MOM, NOT DAD, ONLY YOU! AND FINALLY I MET HER, she's the one who saved me FROM THE DEPTHS OF LONELYNESS. IT WAS HER CRIMSON PEDALS IN THE DARKNESS THAT BROUGHT COLOR INTO MY LIFE AND STILL…." Ichuru knocked Zero to the ground "SHIZUKA CHOSE YOU AND NOT ME!" I blocked Ichuru's blade that was about to connect with Zero's face with my knives that I always carried around "Ichuru you've gone mad!" I swung my double blades "WHY WAS IT ZERO, LUCY WHY?!" I grabbed his sword with my blades and threw them to the other side of the room "I've always been by her side. I've always been there more than anyone else…" Ichuru was on the break of tears. I wanted very much to hug him. As if I was being possessed I dropped my blades and slowly walked to Ichuru breathing heavily and I was on the break of tears. I wrapped my arms around him tightly but gently. He wrapped his arm around me but continues talking "Even now she looks at me, the only man she truly sees is…." Ugh… I let go of Ichuru and looked at the door "The smell of blood…. Is so strong" Oh no "Shizuka?" I ran after Ichuru but then I felt a hand on my arm that felt like Yuki's I turned to Yuki and I saw she was clinging to Zero as well "Yuki listen, you don't know what's going on. I have to kill Shizuka. LET ME GO YUKI!" "You haven't told me what you planned to do after you've killed her. Is what Lucy said actually true Zero?" it use to be true but now I know Zero won't leave Yuki and neither would I "When everything is finished will you end your life to?" "Yes, you see that's why everything you've been doing wasn't necessary, Yuki" He's lying. He promised not to leave me! "I only did it to make sure you wont die Zero" He pulled her in for a hug as if for dear life "Yuki why, why do you insist on doing this. You don't need to care for me so much. All I wanted you to do was take care of my sister once I'm gone. I'm really glad that you didn't get hurt" No…No Zero you promised

_(flash back)  
>"I promise you Lucy. I'll never leave you alone. Never" Back when he made that promise was before we met Cross and before I had to leave because of some claim that I killed a pureblood.<em>

(End of flash back)

I pulled away from Yuki's grasp as did Zero and then we walked out of the room leaving a crying Yuki behind. "It's true I use to wish that I could die along with that woman. But that's not what I want now" I turned to Yuki pausing in my place "We'll be back I promise" then we left

(in the hall)

Yuki. I promise (I won't let Zero die) That I can promise. I ran towards the smell of blood, Zero was way behind me, When I got to the source of the smell and I saw Shizuka on the ground and Ichuru standing right next to her but he seemed frozen "Ichuru….." He didn't budge "What have they done to you Shizuka?" He fell to his knees and grabbed and placed her on his lap "Ichuru. I'm so sorry" The tears I've been holding back started to flow. I promised I would be strong but I couldn't anymore

**You've been waiting patiently for the romance to start so I'm finally bringing it in. Ichuru is in a very emotional state. Do you think there will be a lemon next chapter. You'll have to read and find out. I don't own VK if I did the show would still be on. Please favorite and comment on my chapters I won't to know if I'm doing something wrong.**

**TOOTLES!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I thought Ichuru changed but he was always a scared little boy when it came to Shizuka. I got closer to Ichuru but slowly just in case he started swinging. "Ichuru…You ok?" It was the only thing I could think of to say. I knew that he wasn't, I put my hand on his trembling shoulders. He still said nothing as he held Shizuka's body "Shizuka? Shizuka?!" She lifted her hand to her face; it was covered in her crimson blood. If she hadn't given me her blood I would be going crazy, but I wasn't I was just sad even though she ruined my life it was still sad "Purebloods don't die easily….." Ichuru grabbed her hand in tears and I couldn't do anything but watch as Ichuru heard Shizuka's final words "Shizuka I'll give you my blood. Just please don't die" She sighed and yanked her hand away from his "No. I won't turn you into a vampire. Besides it's too late for me but you have Lucy to take care of" I wanted to break down right there because of how touching and sad it was. Shizuka started to evaporate into little sparkles and started to disappear "No it can't be. No, No! Shizuka!" She closed her eyes and she seemed dead but she reopened them at the sound of Ichuru's sobbing "What's the matter? Why are you crying like a child? Could it be possible that you really love me?" I felt my heart shatter at that. (Ichuru said he loved me and I believed him. But now I'm not sure anymore "Don't say that. You know how I feel about you" She stopped moving. Her eyes that were filled with life was now almost lifeless but yet she's still going "If you're afraid of being all alone then I'm not the one you should be holding close" She looked towards me and nodded. I nodded back as I crawled over to Ichuru and held him close as his tears soaked my shoulder and dress. Then all of a sudden I felt a very sharp pain in my neck "AAAAAAAA!" I quickly let go of Ichuru. This was the pain that a servant felt when their masters have fallen, and I knew that Zero was to. Oh my god ZERO! *CreaaaaaK* "Huh. Is that…..No. What are you devouring?" I looked toward Ichuru I saw that he was drinking Shizuka blood (How?) Ugh…. Why am I feeling pain when I was cured? Wait I can't even recall it. Oh shit, I was tricked into believing I was cured. Zero fell to the ground in pain as Ichuru got up holding Shizuka's body bridal style. I stayed on the ground because of the unbearable pain of hunger for blood "The level E is raging inside of you and Lucy. Your craving Shizuka's bloods aren't you Zero. Unfortunately for you guys that it's too late" She shattered into a million shards of crystals and all that remains of her were her rob "I offered myself but she didn't want me not even till the very end. She didn't want my blood, I was nothing to her after all I did, she only thought of me as a…." But Zero and I interrupted his sentence. We were still in pain but I know that we both wanted to tell Ichuru the truth "No that's not true…." "She wanted you to…Stay the way….you are" "A human. Not a vampire….UGH!" The pain was too unbearable to keep talking but I still wanted to see his reaction "Shut up. What do you KNOW! You weren't by her side this entire time. What right do you have to say that?!" I chuckled he doesn't know the half of it. Before Zero could say a word I jumped in with what strength I have "I myself don't want you to turn into a vampire. Zero…..as….well….That's why we understand….Better then you know" "Oh give it a rest…" He wrapped his attention around Zero "You're pitiful, the Zero you've become. Is no longer the Zero you use to be, that I once envied and hated. Just look at the both of you, you've become a level E" He started walking away as my vision started to blur, I reached out to Ichuru shakily "Ic….huru….." But it's already too late he already left through the window. (And here I was thinking that I would be with Ichuru….Forever)

_Then everything went black_

_**I'm sorry I took so long to make a new chapter but I am serious about my new rule: I don't submit unless I get comments. I know its ruff but I want feedback on my work so please don't think ill of me please. I don't own VK (I wish) and I know it's short but I really wanted to post a chapter. **_

_**BYE! ** _


End file.
